CharmedSupernatural
by susieqhoneybuns
Summary: Dean,Lin,and Sam were in the restaraunt & Dean started a food fight between him,Lin & Sam.Lin through the some food on Sam & had a permssion that Phoebe Hallweill her mother and her Aunts were going to die in a huge battle agianst the hollow Lin went to t


**Supernatural/Witches**

**Dean was on his laptop when he got an e-mail from a girl named Lindsay Hallweill.Lindsay is a girl from the future came back to search and save her mom.Lindsays mom is Phoebe Hallweill(Alyssa Milano).Lindsay that she knows what her mother looks like all she has to do is find her fast.**

**Dean tracked down Lindsays house but when answered the door Lindsays brother Trey answers it.Dean asks Trey where his sister is?Trey said that his sister is dead she has been dead for over a year now.Dean said sorry to bother u?Trey said thats ok and followed Dean out the door to talk.**

**Trey asked Dean how do u know my sister?Dean said that I dont she e-mailed me an hr. ago **

**saying that she needs help bad.She said that another witch named Brooke Taylor is trying to kill her.Trey said that she is a witch thats how she died.My wicked aunt burned her at state.I saw the whole thing but of coruse her twin brother notice thatLIindsay wasnt dead that she faked her own death.She is out here some where near Salem,Mass.My aunt is a witchhunter and Lindsay is a witch a Charmed one from the future came back to save her mom from a accident.**

**Sam asked Trey how many powers does Lindsay have?Trey said that she has too many that she can give them too whom ever she is the closed to like in love with.Trey also told Dean that Lindsay is really in trouble she joined a covented that bring on bad withces then she went to Smallville to kill a with named Isbloe Lana Lang who is her other twin sister.Dean said what?Isbloe is a bad witch from the 15th cenetry who is in the body of Lana Lang.**

**Isbole has alot of powers who gave some of them to Lindsay when she joined there covent.Lana came back for Lindsay to tell her that the towns peoples was going to hunt her down if she didnt make a proticve cicrle.She did make a cicrle but the towns people some how got into the cicrle and she has a bad broken right foot.Sam has a premission that Lindsay is on the highway about to fall down so Dean told Sam lets go find her fast.Trey told Dean that Lindsay has to find her mother and her Uncle Leo or she will die with that foot.Dean asked Trey is there any cure for it?Trey said yea if she finds her mother and Uncle Leo real quickly.Her Uncle Leo is her docotor but she has to go to him fast she cant call him or anything.Trey told Dean to be careful too and ask Dean if he will call Trey from his cell phone.Watch what ur going to do around here everyone is watching u.**

**Dean told Trey thank u and that if he had found his sister that he would call him on his cell.**

**Dean was driving along side of the highway when he spotted a girl about to fall on the ground.Sam said that he was right about this.Sam asked Dean to pull over and he did.Sam went over to the girl but Dean told Sam to get her stuff and bags and put them in the car.Sam asked Dean if he could help?Dean said no that hes got it.Dean put the girl in the car and took her to the hotel room.**

**Dean asked Sam if he would go get her some suppiles for her foot?Sam said that he would and he would be back in the morning.Sam asked dean not to do anything stupid while he was gone.Dean said that he wouldnt do anything stupid.The girl awoke up and tryed to get up but Dean caught her before she fell.Dean asked the girl what her name is?The girl said that her name is Lindsay** **Hallweill.I e-mailed u a half hr. ago what happen?Did u go to my aunts house by any chance?Dean said yea how did u know that?Lindsay said that i just knew because i was the one who gave Sam tha permisson so u guys can come and help me.**

**Did Trey tell u that my aunt is a wicked one?Dean said he sure did what kind of help do u need from us?I just need ur help to kill a powrful witch named Brooke Taylor.She started this covent**

**for bad witches.Im not a bad witch a good one from the future actually im a Charmed one.Dean said that Sam found ur book what kind of book is this anyway?Lindsay said first of all please call**

**me Lin it short and second of all thats called a book of shadows aplace for where demons r and yes Me is in there.**

**Dean asked Lin how she knows about Meg?Lin said that her stepfather told her about Meg. before he left the family to go and find his two boys.Dean said who r u alking about?Lin said ur father John Winchester.He is my step father which really sucks too.Lin told Dean if u help me do this I will help kill Meg. for u deal?Dean said deal by the way do u have a bf?Lin said nope but if u want to be my bf theres one question that u have to ask me.Dean asked Lin if she wanted to be his gf and Lin said yes i do.**

**When Sam got back from getting Lin some suppiles.Sam asked dean if that was the girl that we were looking for?Dean said yes it is the girl that we were looking for.Dean asked Lin what does Brooke want with her?Lin said her powers.Lin said that i have the strongest power over her and she wants it but she cant control it but i can.Dean asked what kind of power do u have that she wants?**

**Lin said the power to astor project and everything that the Charmed ones have.Brooke called on Lins cell phone and Lin picks up.hi Brooke how r u?Brooke said bring the Winchesters boys and the book of shadows or ur dead.Lin said that if u hurt them i will kill u myself.**

**Brooke said bring them to the wear house now.Dean grabbed the phone from Lin and asked who is this?Brooke said that this is Brooke bring Lin or shes dead.Dean,Lin,and Sam went to the wear house to kill Brooke but Brooke had a special surprise for Dean and Sam.Brooke through a potion to make them not move their bodies so they want help Lin.**

**Lin said a spell that would kill Brooke and killed her to.Dean and Sam were ok they can move.**

**Dean asked Lin if she wanted to travel with them to protect them and help thme kill Meg?Lin said yes i would love to very much as long as i need to.Can i borrow ur computer to look up my mom to see if she is ok and not dead?My sister Billie called on my cell awhile and told me that our mother is dead so i called my Unlce Leo but he didnt answer me so i will try again later to try to call Chris.Dean asked Lin who is Chris?Chris is my whightlighter someone who guides me and helps me through out life.When ur a witch ur whole life changes.Dean gave Lin a smile and Lin smiled back at him.Dean told Sam that Lin will be riding along with us up front.Do u mind?Sam said nope sure dont but u r already in love with Lin anyway.**

**MY VERSION OF ROUTE 666**

**When Dean headed into route 666 all things changed when Lindsay and Sam caught Dean having sex with Cassie.The following before Dean went to see Cassie Lindsay had a permission**

**just by shaking Cassies hand.Dean and Lindsay had sex the night before Dean had sex with Casssie.**

**Dean asured Lindsay that he wasn't going to see Cassie but he went anyway.Lindsay,Dean,andSam went to see Cassie.Dean introduced everyone to Cassie but Lindsay said that the only people that called me Lin r Dean and Sam and then Lindsays eyes blinked and Sam got worried and tries came**

**though Lindsays eyes so Sam offered to take Lindsay outside to cool off.Cassie asked if there something wrong?Dean told Cassie nope.Lin is just going through a hard time right now.**

**Dean asked Lin what did she see?Lin told Dean that she saw nothing then asked Sam if would **

**take her outside to cool off.Sam said that he would.Lindsay told Sam that she had a permisson of Cassie and Dean having sex together on her bed while we were watching.Sam said that Dean**

**would never do that.Lindsay said that he did and it hurt.Cassie asked Dean if that was his gf?**

**Dean said yes it is his gf.We have both changed and now were together with someone else.**

**I gotta go and check on her.I will see u later.Lindsay didnt tell Sam that Cassie is a demon that is **

**working for Meg.Sam never told Dean but Lindsay told Sam that she never wants to talk to Dean**

**agian so ur going to have to say words from my mouth to his.Please Sam?Sam said yes he will.  
Dean came out to talk to Lin but Lin didn't want to talk to Dean.Lin was ready to go back to the hotel.Dean asked Sam why isn't Lin talking to me what did i do?Sam said that we talk about it later.**

**Sam asked Dean if he is going to see Cassie later on?Dean said yea why?Sam said that if i were u i**

**wouldnt go and see Cassie.What about Lin?Dean said that we r just going to talk about old times that's all nothing more.Sam said that not good Dean didnt Lin already told u that if u went that it would be over between u too?Dean yea she told me that last night.**

**Sam warned Dean not to go but he went anyway.Lin and Sam were on the internet looking up**

**stuff from anccident that happened on route 666 which scared Lin bc she told Sam that whenever i**

**touch a persons hand that means they r a demon or something or after a witches powers or trying to start something.Sam told Lin that Cassie isn't trying to hurt u Lin i think she is trying to solve this**

**muderer mystery.Lin told Sam that well just in case maybe i should look in the book and find a spell**

**to vainshed her.Lin looked in the book and she found out that there r two demons after Lin bc they know that she is from the future and wanted her powers.**

**Lin asked Sam well less go over to Cassies house and see if she is invovled in this muderer.Sam said that there is noway that she could be invovled in this.Well i think that she still couldn't be invovled in this.We'll theres oneway to find out isnt there?Lin orbed her and Sam over to Cassies**

**house but Sam tryed to stop her and she saw that Cassie and Dean were having sex.Lin's face just bursted out in tears.Lin told Sam that she was going into her house and look.Sam told her that**

**it's to hurtful to do that.Lin said that this isn't the only thing that Dean has done in the future like this.He has done pretty more thing's like this in the future.That's how i ened up with Maxs.**

**Sam said whos Max?Lin said that's a guy that i went with but Chris apprently wanted to go **

**back out together so i contiuned to go with Chris that's another reason that i came back here**

**to see why me and Dean got a divorce.Why did u and Dean get a divorce?Lin said that he was cheating with another girl which is Cassie.I bet that for the next couple of weeks that Dean**

**is going to have mytourious phone calls from Cassie.Whenever u need me call my name and i'll**

**be there but don't tell Dean for a couple of weeks.I'm going to my moms house in San,Franciso**

**to find Phoebe Halliwell to get my foot healed by my Uncle Leo.Just call my name out and i will come to ya ok.Sam said ok but u need to stay to work things out with Dean.Lin said come on ur**

**kidding right?Sam said nope.Well let me think about it?nope sorry my minds already made up.**

**Anyway Dean called Sam and asked him where he was?Sam said don't worry about it.Lin told **

**Sam i bet the Lady in White is doing all of this.She died in 1823 just after the Titanic hit the ice brug.  
You can go ahead and look on the computer but i have already e-mailed u and Dean a bunch of stuff.Sam said what kind of stuff?Lin said that don't worry about it.This another reason that we **

**got a divorce.Sam said why?Lin said that Dean was caught sleeping with Cassie he caught me with Max of course Dean already knew Max.Max is from Smallville he has a mansion in Smallville and**

**i'm very close to finding out who is my sister bc Belle Hallweill and i think it is Lana Lang bc her parents were killed by meter shower but her father is still alive and well and i met her father but i gotta go back there and Lana told me that she fell in love with a Jason Teague but he dumped her bc she killed his mother.Jason found but dumped Lana and went somewhere else but i'm trying to face Dean but i can't.He does look alot like Jason Teague Lana showed me this picture of Jason but i cant remember the face it got lost after i went to this library and got a picture of Jason and ended up getting a picture of the Lady in White.She is killing all witches anyway Lana is a witch from the17th**

**cenetury and my family was born back then but Jasons mother Lana killed Jasons mother bc she is**

**a witch from the 17th century.Which brings my family back to be born with another with Melinda Waren i looked her up to and they r all contected with being witches.**

**The Lady in White was killed in a car wreck ans was killed over a bridge which is that one a mile from here.We should go but this is my last one Sam sorry but i have to go.**

**Sam said why dou have to go**


End file.
